First Day
by Sh4rky-Sm1l3
Summary: Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Mentioned Guren/Anko Mitarashi. "Ah!" shouted Rin as she stood up from the bench and rushed forward, making all the pigeons fly off scared. "Rin, what did we say about terrorizing animals?" asked Kakashi's cool voice behind the young girl. She twirled on her spot and hugged her father tightly.


Have a KakaObi + daughter!Rin because if Kishimoto can mess around with timelines and ages, then so can I! Ò^Ó

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto XC (I realized I have forgotten to add these in my other stories, so I shall fix that soon...or just add it in my profile...).

* * *

"Fat pigeon!" said Rin happily, pointing at the pigeon that had just landed where the flock was gathered, eating the bread crumps that Rin and Obito made for this specific activity.

"There's another," pointed out Obito as a second one landed, Rin giggled, reaching for more bread crumps to throw.

"It's good that there aren't seagulls around, right Daddy?" inquired Rin, looking up at Obito with big bright brown eyes.

"Yeah," he said smiling a little as the memory of that one beach day came back to him. It was Rin's first time on the beach and they had brought some snacks for her to enjoy after she was done running around, Kakashi and Obito had completely forgotten of the feathery thugs that dominated the skies. They flew high above in circles, or stood not too far away from the beach visitors, both tried to achieve one goal: steal the food. When an oblivious parent would go off to check on their children by the beach shore they would start their assault, some would go straight for the food, others would take their time to roam around your belongings and look for something better. If you were alone you better be on guard and try not to _smell_ distracted, because those white giant feathery things could smell your absentmindedness, and you'd be lucky if only one would fly by your side to steal whatever you were holding, because they also seemed to enjoy organizing their attacks in groups.

Rin had been subjected to their wits. Obito would have laughed at the scene, three seagulls flocking around Rin, as Rin pulled with all her might the bag of sandwiches that one seagull had between its beak, but that was his daughter they were trying to hurt, and Kakashi had already elbowed him to get moving.

"It's mine!" shouted Rin in protest, pulling the bag only to waver as the seagull flapped its long wings, trying to get momentum to get away from the short girl.

"Rin! Let it go," shouted Kakashi, as he neared Rin.

"No!"

"Rin!"

"Noooo!" and even though she refused to give up their lunch, she was pulled forward by the seagull, her hands slipped and she fell flat on her face. Obito stopped on his tracks and tried to process what happened.

"That's not good," he muttered before rushing right behind his husband.

"Oh god, Rin are you okay!?" Kakashi called as he and Obito got to Rin. Rin didn't move from her position for a good two minutes. Slowly, she sat up from the sand, her hair shielding her face from her parents' prying eyes.

"Rin?"

"Rin, prin-"

"They're going to get it!" shouted Rin in anger, her cheeks bright red in both embarrassment and anger, pointing an accusing finger at the seagulls that had just left. Both Obito and Kakashi sighed in relief; Rin continued to chastise the seagulls for taking their lunch. After that incident Obito playfully teased his daughter for it, reminding her that she shouldn't have opened the bag in the first place.

"They caught me of guard, they took advantage of your absence!" defended Rin, crossing her arms and huffing. Obito snickered; ruffling Rin's hair as he did so, Kakashi just watched his family with a gentle look.

.

* * *

.

"Yeah, I remember a certain someone-"

"Daddy! Stop," whined Rin, playfully pushing Obito.

"But don't you remember-"

"Ah!" shouted Rin as she stood up from the bench and rushed forward, making all the pigeons fly off scared.

"Rin, what did we say about terrorizing animals?" asked Kakashi's cool voice behind the young girl. She twirled on her spot and hugged her father tightly.

"Papa, you are back!" she said cheerfully, snuggling against her Kakashi's waist. Kakashi sighed, dropping his bag and kneeling down to embrace his daughter. She snuggled closer to him, increasing her grip around his neck.

"Earth to Kakashi and Rin, I am still here you know," said Obito, pouting slightly while looking away from his lover and daughter. Kakashi picked Rin up, hoisting her against his hip, and made his way over to Obito.

"I'm back," he said, standing in front of the black haired male. Obito looked up, giving the white haired male an incredulous look, before standing up and kissing the other. Rin giggled and wrapped one of her arms around Obito's neck; the other one holding Kakashi's and she brought them close.

"Let's go home"

"Yeah!"

.

* * *

.

"No, there is no way I'm letting her go," protested Obito as he brought the dirty dishes over to the sink.

Kakashi gave his husband a heated look, frowning as he took the plates off his hands. He knew Obito tended to get over protective of Rin, granted they both were but Obito put him to shame. But this wasn't any other thing, Rin needed to enter pre-school it is only natural that a child her age should enter to get ready for a school life, their jobs might not be the safest, and they may have a few enemies here and there but the school Rin would be attending was safe, and it wasn't anywhere near their home area or their work area, plus it had been Obito's past boss who recommended the school, his wife also worked there for the fifth graders. They both have met Kushina before, and she turned out to be quite…vicious…when someone threatens her school and the children. The few times they had gone to visit, they both had managed to somehow get out of Minato's house unscathed but it was all thanks to their sweet daughter, who knows if they would have gotten out of there alive, government officials be damned, Kushina didn't take chances with anyone.

"Obito," said Kakashi, using his "listen-to-me-and-think-before-I-beat-some-sense-into-you" tone.

"Kakashi…Rin, she's too young-"

"She's three and a half, almost four, and she is quite mature for her age," retorted Kakashi, scrubbing the plates harshly.

"Yeah, but…I just don't think it's safe for her to be on her own."

"Obito, she stays here with her babysitter."

"Yeah, but they don't go out of the house."

"The more reason to have her attend pre-school! She isn't exposed to children her age, and when she is we are there hovering over her!"

"Kakashi, it's dangerous,"

"Obito!"

"I don't want her to get hurt! I don't want you to get hurt!" blurted out Obito, breathing coming in raggedly. Kakashi's eyes widened at that.

"I…I know how dangerous our jobs are, and I-I just don't want anything to harm either one of you. I want to protect you both," explained Obito, giving Kakashi a tired look. Kakashi took Obito's face between his hands, bringing their foreheads together and exhaling deeply.

"We will both be fine, Obito."

"But-"

"No, listen to me. I know it's hard, I know you are afraid, I know you worry, I know because we have been together for a while now. And I know because I also work in this area, but…Rin is growing. She needs to go to school; she needs to explore the world on her own. We cannot let her be oblivious to what the world holds for her, she won't be able to deal with it if we don't let her grow. You understand this perfectly, right? We both had to learn to be like adults at a young age, we should be thankful that Rin has had a childhood; she has the opportunity to be a child and live life without worries…Besides, we are her parents, do you really think I will leave my daughter _that_ unprotected?" asked Kakashi, pulling back from Obito to give him a smirk. Obito rolled his eyes, but smiled nonetheless, he pulled the other male closer to kiss him deeply. Kakashi sneaked his arms around the spiky haired male's waist, trying to get their bodies to touch as much as they could. Obito moaned against the other's lips, Kakashi shivered at the sensation. Both felt their bodies heat up, they would pull back for breath only to kiss once again fervently, but before they could move on to more rated R things, the spell was broken by Rin's innocent voice.

"Daddy? Papa?" Rin peeked in to see her parents locked in an embrace.

"Princess," said Obito, trying to will away the slowly creeping flush that threatened to take over his face. Pushing away from Kakashi, while said grey haired male crossed his arms and leaned against the sink. Obito could hear Kakashi snickering behind him, the moron.

"You and Papa stopped arguing?" asked Rin, her voice shaking as she spoke, looking at her parents with big fearful eyes.

"W-what!? No, no, no, no, princess, you got it wrong. Your dad and I weren't arguing…" he explained, walking over to Rin's spot by the kitchen door, kneeling down to be at her eye level. Rin didn't look like she believed it.

"Okay we may have had a highly loud conversation, but it's all fine now," said Obito, as he placed his hands on the girl's shoulders. He smiled in reassurance; Rin looked behind Obito to see Kakashi who smiled as well.

"Then why?" Sighing in defeat, Obito hung his head, running a hand over his hair. Kakashi gave his lover an amused smile.

"Princess…would you like to go to pre-school?" asked Obito, looking up to meet Rin's widening eyes.

"You're serious!?" she asked, placing her own hands against her daddy's shoulder. Obito knew what he had done; now he had to keep his word…but…maybe…it wouldn't be so bad. He smiled, nodding in reassurance. Rin looked beyond happy, she looked behind Obito to see Kakashi then back at him.

"Yay!" she cheered loudly, throwing herself against her daddy and hugging him tightly. Obito laughed, returning the embrace just as tightly. He stood up—holding his daughter against his hip, and walking over to Kakashi. Rin reached for her papa, kissing his cheek as he leaned closer to her.

"I think it's past your bed time, young lady," informed Kakashi, hand reaching to tuck a lose stand of hair, behind Rin's ear..

"No, it's not!" protested Rin, before breaking into a yawn. "Okay…maybe I'm a little tired." Obito laughed, and Kakashi smiled.

"Come on, time to sleep."

The family soon settled for the night, Rin in her own room and her parents in their own. Most of the times, Rin would sleep with them, other times it was her who would ask to sleep on her own room, and though they rarely protested against it, they did miss when the brown haired girl wasn't in between them.

"She'll be fine, Obito" said Kakashi, as he wrapped an arm around the other's waist, bringing them close, back touching chest.

"Yeah…" said Obito closing his eyes, and processing everything that had just happened just moments ago, he just couldn't let his princess be out in the open like that! His train of thought came to a halt as he felt Kakashi lay kisses along his neck, and next thing he knew he was being pinned down by the silver haired male.

"Shall we continue where we left off?" whispered Kakashi against Obito's ear, making the dark hair male shiver. Obito glared up at his lover, before turning to face away from him in defiance.

"You are lucky you got a sexy face," huffed Obito, still looking away from the other man.

"And I'm lucky to have you all to myself," he said seductively, leaning down to bite lightly Obito's earlobe, before moving back to the other's lips.

"Shut…up" was all Obito said breathlessly.

.

* * *

.

Obito promised himself he was not going to cry, he is a man of steel and he can handle right about anything. He works for the government's Behavioral Analysis Unit dammit! Then…why can't he figure out why he feels overly protective and anxious for his daughter? Rin is thrilled to start attending pre-school; she hadn't stopped talking about it for weeks now. To say that Kakashi _teased_ him about it, would certainly be an understatement. Kakashi had a vicious knack for taunting him, then he would just kiss him because the damn bastard knew how much he loved him and he would easily forgive him for it.

Obito looked down at Rin who was rambling to Kakashi about what she was planning to do at the place.

"Daddy! Daddy! Will you come pick me up today?" asked Rin looking up at him with big curious eyes.

"Yes princess, unless your dad comes out earlier then he'll come," he explained to Rin.

"Okay~" she said, skipping a few steps ahead of her fathers.

The closer they got to the school, the bigger the knot on his throat would become. Kakashi noticed his discomfort so he took his hand and talked to him about anything else that wasn't Rin's first school day. The moment was shortly lived when they finally reached the school gates; Obito didn't know what he disliked the most, the smell of dew or of the burning gasoline as cars sped off past the school. Parents were chatting amongst themselves, children cheered and laughed as they reunited for kinder garden, the pre-schoolers clung to their parents, and a woman had a small stand of tamales at the other corner of the school.

Rin looked around excitedly, brown eyes searching for new wonders in the sea of children and parents. She noticed the way some mother's would look their way, making a face before leaning in to whisper to one another, but other than that no one else approached them. Rin looked back at Obito and Kakashi, and went up to them, clinging to Kakashi's side.

"What's wrong baby?" asked Kakashi, concerned at the sudden change of attitude. Rin shook her head stubbornly and tightened her hold on her father. Obito knelt down and peeled Rin off Kakashi to hold her hands into his.

"Listen, we won't be able to stay for the whole school day, just for a few minutes. But don't be scared, okay? We both come and pick you up as soon as school is over," said Obito gently, bringing Rin into an embrace.

"And if anyone dares to tease you or bothers you about anything that you don't like. You have my permission to make use of Kushina's teachings," said Kakashi bluntly. Obito sent Kakashi an alarmed look, knowing perfectly well that Kushina taught anything to Rin, anything but play with dolls and comfort to her gender identity—not that he was objecting to it, Rin should be the one to decide who she is even if she has to choose a label from society.

"No, Rin. You cannot be hurting children okay? If anyone bothers you, speak with the teacher and if the teacher doesn't do anything-"

"You can make use of Kushina's teaching."

"No, Kakashi! Stop encouraging our daughter to beat up children," hissed Obito under his breath. Kakashi deadpanned at his husband but didn't say anything otherwise.

"I'll do what I can!" said Rin, with new found attitude, she's not going to pay attention to the mean looking ladies, she's just going to enjoy her time and have fun with the other children.

In the end a couple did approach Kakashi and Obito, one had light blue hair kept up in a spiky ponytail, while the one doing most of the talking had spiky-fanned violet haired ponytail. Apparently both women had come to drop off their own kids: Yukimaru being the youngest and just a few months younger than Rin, then are Karin and Suigetsu who are in fourth grade. After said kids introduced themselves, Guren excused herself for the time being, Anko (her partner) waving the three goodbye before turning back her attention to Kakashi and Obito. Once in a while Obito would look over to make sure Rin wasn't getting into any mischief, but Yukimaru's calm nature seemed to keep the brown haired girl still.

...

To say the least Rin's first day of preschool went well, she may not have made much friends the first day of school (although Rin did confide to Kakashi she didn't want to hang out with immature children; aside from Yukimaru who in her opinion is the sweetest thing she has ever seen!) and she may not have done anything interesting aside from playing, drawing and reading, but at least Kakashi's and Obito's restlessness were put to rest after seeing their daughter's zeal. Rin is looking forward to more adventures in her new school.


End file.
